


Amu's So in Love with Two

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: AMV, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Amu can't decide between Ikuto and Tadase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amu's So in Love with Two

**Author's Note:**

> :42 to skip opening (yes I was stupid and made an opening that long >.


End file.
